Web of Desire
|Season = 4 |Antagonist = Arachne |Setting = Charybdian Sea |In-Universe Date = Year 2 |Production # = V0133 |Filming Dates = 15 July to 24 July 1997 |Original Air-Date = |Written By = Alex Kurtzman & Roberto Orci |Story By = |Teleplay By = |Directed By = Michael Lange |Order in Series = 63 of 111 |Order in Season = 4 of 22 |Order in Franchise= 117 of 304 |Prev Episode in Series = "Regrets... I've Had a Few" |Next Episode in Series = "Stranger in a Strange World" |Prev Episode in Franchise = "The Dirty Half Dozen" |Next Episode in Franchise = "The Deliverer" |title cap image = }} Nasty weather forces a ship Hercules and Iolaus are traveling on to stop at a nearby island. The two heroes and the ship's crew take shelter in the caves – finding a recently stolen treasure. They suspect pirates are also in the area, but there is something far more dangerous in the caves with them. Summary A group of pirates, led by Nebula, land on a deserted island in order to bury their latest treasure in one of the island caves. As the pirates bury their treasure they find a strange cocoon, the captain orders them to dig it up. Also sailing in the Charybdian Sea, Hercules and Iolaus are aboard another ship. As a storm brews up the ship lands on the deserted island. Hercules and the crew from the ship find the pirates' treasure and wonder why they left in such a hurry. Some of the crew members want to keep the treasure but Hercules talks them out of it. Hercules suggests they all split up to find out why the treasure was left behind. Hercules and Iolaus come across a giant cocoon, they hear a scream and find one of the crew members with his face burned off. Iolaus suggests that whatever came out of the coccoon could be responsible to the man's death. Hercules tells the others to bury the body and if they all stay together they will be fine. Monicles, one of the crewmen, breaks into one of the chest and while stealing some jewels is pulled up into the roof of the cave by something unseen. As they all go looking for Monicles, they hear strange noises, confirming that they are not alone. Hercules warns the other men to be on their guard. Nebula then appears from the shadows and a fight ensues. Nebula fights the man and after throwing knives at Hercules, she runs off. Hercules and Iolaus follow. Nebula thinks that they have been sent by King Zolas, from whom she stole the treasure. Paxxon teases the other men, but is thrown across the cave by the spider creature who then spits acid on one of the men. To spare the man from the pain of a slow death, Nebula kills him. She then explains to Hercules and the others that her crew of twenty men were dead in less than a day due to the creature that inhabits the cave. They are able to track the creature due to it being wounded and leaving a trail of blood. They find the spider creature and she trap Paxxon and takes him back to her web. Hercules tells Iolaus and Nebula the story of Arachne, a queen who was cursed into the form of a spider after killing her own daughter when her daughter's beauty began to outshine her own. Hercules says that light is her enemy; they decide to set the whole cave on fire. They begin spreading oil over the entire cave and light it. Arachne appears and snatches Iolaus. Nebula tells Hercules to forget Iolaus but he says he must go after him, Nebula leaves for the ship. Hercules finds Iolaus wrapped up in a cocoon and proceeds to battle with Arachne. Nebula comes back and fight Arachne. Hercules tempts Arachne away from Iolaus and Nebula, and sets light to all the men who have been wrapped up in cocoons. As Hercules and Arachne fight he finds one of the men's shields and shows Arachne her own reflection. Upon seeing her own grotesque appearance she is overwhelmed. Arachne retreats into the flames and is killed. Hercules, Iolaus and Nebula leave the cave and once aboard the ship, Hercules prepares the treasure to be returned to King Zolas. Disclaimer The original website was severely harmed during the production of this motion picture. However, through the miracle of modern technology it was ressurected several centuries later. Gallery File:Ship.jpg|Sailing the Charybdian Sea File:Arachne's cave.jpg|Entrance to Arachne's Cave File:Web of desire 01.jpg|The Heroes Face Arachne File:Arachne.jpg|Arachne File:Web.jpg|The original "Website" Background Information * According to Hercules, Arachne was transformed into a spider-monster by Zeus for throwing her daughter into the sea. According to the original myth, however, Athena transformed Arachne into a spider following their weaving contest. Memorable Quotations "Who are you?" "Who are you?! No, let me guess — sloping forehead, dragging knuckles... I'm thinking orangutan, or maybe gorilla. Ah! at Iolaus That must be your little chimp." –'Hercules' and Nebula "Quite a firm handshake between you two." "Yeah, so?! " "So, I think it's great." "Well, I'm glad you approve." "Yeah... So how long have you two been together?" "We've been partners since we were young." "Oh, partners." "Did you ever think anything that you didn't say?" "Oh, life's just too, um, short to mince words, Goldilocks." "You know Nebula, if you're trying to get a rise out of me, it ain't gonna work." "If I were trying to get a rise out of you... his balls You'd know about it." "Now I recognise you... You're the woman my mother warned me about." her in return –'Nebula '''and' Iolaus''' "That's one big website." :–'Hercules' throws torch up in the air, deflects Nebula's weapons on forearms, then catches the torch again "Woof!" –'Nebula' "You'll pay for your father's crime." "What else is new?" :–'Arachne' and Hercules Links and References *Kevin Sorbo as Hercules *Michael Hurst as Iolaus Guest Stars * Gina Torres as Nebula * Josephine Davison as Arachne Other Cast * Craig Ancell as Paxxon * Hemi Rudolph as Cercetes * Doug McCaulay as Bromius * Derek Judge as Monicles * Graham Lauder as First Mate * Russell Gowers as Pirate 1 * Maaka as Pirate 2 References * King Zolas * Zeus * Charybdian Sea Season Navigation de:Die Insel des Todes Category:HTLJ Season 4 episodes